


Girlfriend rights

by LeafoftheFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: College Student, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lack of Sleep, Meta humour, Not betas we die like men, Romance, Slice of Life, at least i think it is, not sure how to tag this, overpreparedness, romance???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: This is an edited repost from fictionpress. I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love any feedback :) Please tell me if I've actually written romance. I can't tell.~Leaf





	Girlfriend rights

"Done." Bang.

  
"Done." Bang

  
"Done." Bang.

  
"Do-," Another woman caught the brunette's hand before she could slam yet another page onto the growing pile beside her at the desk.

  
"You're gonna damage something," the newcomer teased, a smile wrinkling her eyes into crescents. The brunette scowled, deepening the lines around her hazel eyes and making the dark shadows under them starkly clear.

  
"I need to work!" She snapped, attempting to snatch back the page the other held hostage.

  
"What you _need_ is sleep Kacey," the blonde rolled her eyes with a fond exasperation.

  
"I'm fine. I sleep fine," Kacey huffed, standing on her tiptoes in an attempt to pry the increasingly battered page from the taller girl's grasp. An eyebrow was raised in disbelief.

  
"Ten minutes at your desk are not enough," was the disbelieving response.

  
"Are too," Kacey grumbled, final giving up on the stolen page as a lost cause and flopping bonelessly back into her chair.

  
"Okay! I'm calling girlfriend rights!"

Kacey groaned at this, but went ignored.

"I'm cooking pasta. Then you will brush your teeth and get a solid eight hours sleep or so help me missy-."

  
"But Faaaaaaiiiiiiith," Kacey whined childishly, her eyes now wide and her hands clasped together in a begging plea.

  
"Ah, ah, ah. No buts. That work isn't due in for weeks."

  
"You're worse than mum" Kacey muttered mullishly.

  
"I'm Faith. I'm worse than everybody's mum," she smirked in reply, a slight gleam in her eyes.

  
"Ha!" Kacey grinned, finally conceding to slouch from her chair and into the kitchen.

  
"Worse than when you're drunk" Faith could be heard mumbling as the author ran out of ideas and imagined a screen fading to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited repost from fictionpress. I hope you enjoyed it, I'd love any feedback :) Please tell me if I've actually written romance. I can't tell.  
> ~Leaf


End file.
